clara and chin boy
by BadWolfOswald
Summary: just part of a fanfic that im writing.. its abou clara and the eleventh doctor (no duh) (forgive my terrible summary...Im new at this) (dont forget to review please!)
1. the strange dream and the strange meet

**CLARA**

"_run you clever boy, and_ remember" I leap awake, it was that dream again...and I can only rmember the end.. I'm saying the same thing to the same man.. always... and i dont even know who he is! well, i must know him somehow to keep dreaming of him... i sigh and get out of bed angie and artie are at school already so i have time to myself . about one hour and 3 ruined souffles later, theres a knock at the door. i open it to see a tallish and skinny man with sort of ruffly wavy brown hair. he smiles and walks in "hello.. miss clara i presume?" he shakes my hand and smiles. "i-im sorry.. do i know you?" i ask him.. he seems familiar... "yes you called for help" he says as he walks into the kitchen, wich was filled with smoke from my burning souffle."AH!" i cry as i crawl to the oven and take out my ruined souffle. while he man clears the smoke and the souffle, i look at hi. he seems so calm in this situation...he beams at me."so who are you?" i ask him, "well.. im the doctor!"


	2. the awkward introduction

**DOCTOR**

"doctor who?" clara asks me her eyes full of questions. "well... just the doctor... " I reply , she looks at me for awhile before asking me another question. "how did you know who i was and where i lived?" i immedatly look at the floor and mumble "um.. because.. iFollowedYou" i say quickly, "you... followed me?... where from?" she looks at me.. more frightened than confused now, i sigh and without looking up , respond " ever since you came home from your baking lesson... yesterday... i stayed in the empty lot with my.. uh.. vehicle... " i try to smile and she looks positivly terrified now. " YOU STALKER!" she cries running up the stairs , i grab her arm and make her look at me " clara im not a stalker... you kow me... i know you do!" she looks at me one time befoe she falls ontop of me.. _poor girl_ i think as i pick her up and carry her into the TARDIS to give her a "_t__wo hour_" rest i pick clara up and she sighes in her sleep. I kiss her forehead and carry her to her room , setting her on her bed i whisper to her. "sweet dreams oswin" before going back to the tardis.

**CLARA**


	3. learning more part 1

**CLARA**

I wake up and look at the clock "how did i sleep for that long?" i ask myself. i sigh and get up to go get groceries, _after shoppping_, i set the groceries down on the counter and decide to take a walk but when i open the door that strange man is there again.. "hello... um is something wrong ?" i ask the so called _"doctor"_ getting annoyed. "um yes... do you remember me?" he asks in a rush. i stare at him "well.. aside fro this morning and-" i stop short... i didnt want him to know about my dream .. "aside from this mornign and.. what?" he asks me in a more serouse tone of voice." uh . just from this morning" i say "care to come in?" i say as i invite him inside . after about an hour i put down my tea that i made for the both of us and look at him. "so... tell me more about yourself..."


	4. learning more part 2

**DOCTOR**

clara sipps her tea and looks me over i told her about me coming from galifrey and how i was a timelord... she didnt ask questiuons since she seemed to know it all already... at least thats how she acted... " so you've got 2 hearts and a time machine.. and you come from a different planet?" she looks me over a few more times "funny.. you dont seem alien to me... " she sets her tea down and waits for me to respond " well there used to be many timelords... but .. im the last one..." i give a sad smile knowing she can see the pain and hurting in my eyes... knowing she will ask even though my smile begs her to stop. "but... if your the last... why dont you go home... what happened to all the other.. timelords?" my smile fades and the look on her face is a pure sadness... she wishes that she didnt ask the question... that i never even told myself about her...


	5. Emotionally Akward

**CLARA**

"well... um.. they .. they died... in a war..." the doctor says., rubbing the back of his neck,"A terrible war... between the daleks and timelords..." the doctor closes his eyes and sighes "and it was all my fault... i let gallifrey be destroyed!" he buries his face in his hands and i rub his back " hey shh its ok... doctor its ok.." he starts to sob. "So many lives, just gone!"he holds his head in his hands for a minute before getting up and wiping his eyes."well... its been lovely miss oswald, i hope to seee you again soon. " he shakes my hand and walks away. i stare at his back until im just staring at empty space. "_run you clever boy"_ i whisper, shaking my head angie and artie called and told me they were staying at a friends so i have a good two days to myself. i go upstairs and fall into a deep sleep...


End file.
